The Rise of Arkham
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: When Young Justice captures Joker they take him to Arkham Asylum. But what happens when Joker planned on getting caught...   Batgirl and Red Arrow in this story.
1. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hey guys here is my new story. I know I probably shouldn't try and start and make a new story but I was playing Batman Arkham Asylum and this came to be. This chapter is probably the only thing similar to the game, but some other things may be the same later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Robin's POV

We did it. We actually caught the Joker. I never thought we would be able to do it. One thing worries me though, he had a bomb, but he made no attempt to actually set it off. It's unlike him, to give up the chance to kill a someone. He has said before, killing one person is better than killing nobody. But I didn't have time to worry about it because we were on our way to take Joker to Arkham in M'gaan's Bio-Ship.

We had kept him in a special holding jar of my creation. Thank God that the glass is soundproof. Knowing Conner he would have gone insane listening to the Joker's 'jokes' and his insane laughter, and beat his head in. Unfortunately for Wally, he was stupid enough to look back at the Joker when he was mooning us. I'm sure that thought will always be scared into his brain. Not that I'm going to let him talk to me about it, because I don't want it in my brain.

Thinking about Joker got me thinking on how we even captured him. It started with Bats debriefing us on a bit of information we got from an unknown source saying that a bomb attack would happen in a facility in the heart of Gotham City. I thought I was just another villain coming out of the woodwork because it happens very often in Gotham, Bats had the same thought I did. Bats said he would've taken care of it, but an urgent League matter had to be taken care of.

We told Bats about what happened and how we caught Joker as soon as we got on the ship. He seemed hesitant at first but let us take him to Arkham anyways. He left us a strict warning before we cut off communication, 'Be careful.'

I looked over at Roy and Barbara. They had been spending a lot of time on the team. Roy won't admit it but I think he wants to be part of this team. Barbara is already working on becoming a part of the team, but until then she just goes on missions with us.

I looked over at the Joker looking like he was trying to talk to Roy. I think Joker just likes the sound of his own voice.

A few minutes later we arrived at Arkham Asylum. No matter how many times I come here with Bats, I never get over the feeling of madness and insanity. This place gives me the creeps, but I have to be strong for the team.

We walked out of the Bio-Ship rolling Joker on a cart. We walked across the courtyard with Joker still making faces and trying to annoy us. I looked at the asylum, it had 4 parts to it, an north, east, west, and south building.

We rolled the Joker up to the entrance of the building took the glass case off. Artemis, Roy, and several guards were holding weapons at him to make sure he doesn't try anything while they put him on a dolley with restrains on it.

"Come now guys, you can't tell me that you don't trust me." The Joker said acting hurt.

"Shut up. You can talk all you want back in your cell in Intensive Treatment." One of the guards yelled at Joker.

We walked into the front door a started walking towards an elevator that led to Intensive Treatment, when we saw Scarecrow being walked in.

"Who is the Freddy Kruger, wannabe?" Wally whispered in my ear and pointed to the glove with syringes poking out of the fingers.

"That's Scarecrow AKA Jonathan Crane. He has this fear gas that make your worst fears come alive. Well only you can see them, and they aren't really there." I explained.

Wally gave a nod and looked over at Scarecrow one last time before following us all into the elevator.

"Hey guys, could you please tell Killer Croc that I'm back. I would like to catch up with my old buddy." Joker said maniacally laughing. Everybody except Barbara and I flinched at his laughter.

"Hey Boy Blunder, where is big daddy Bats?" Joker asked turning his attention to me.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" I said trying to block out the sound of his voice.

"Well somebody has their superhero undies in a twist." Joker said letting out another laugh.

Once we got out of the elevator we started heading down a hall with cells lining the walls. Yells of hate and questions on Batman were all being said before the guards yelled at the inmates.

When we got to the end of the hall a doctor was standing there waiting to check on Joker's condition.

"Well it seems as if he has minor cuts and scratches but they should heal on their own." When the doctor looked at Joker's a little closer Joker made a threatening movement and scared the doctor.  
>The Joker let out a laugh as the doctor yelled the guards to get him in his cell.<p>

We got into another elevator and on the way down I heard Joker mumbling to himself but I couldn't make out the words. Just then the lights go out in the elevator.

"What's he doing?"

"Get a light on him!"

"I don't have a flashlight."

When the lights turned back on Conner had his hand wrapped around Joker's neck. It looked as if he was strangling Joker.

"Superboy, let go of his neck." I told the clone. He looked hesitant, but he let him go anyways.

"Man that kid sure has a grip. He almost killed me." Joker said laughing yet again.

We got out of the elevator but where told to stop because Killer Croc was coming through.

When we saw Killer Croc come through everybody but Barbara and I gasped.

He stopped and smelled the air. "Batgirl, Robin, I can smell you. I know that your here, and I'm going to rip you two in half, then I'll get Batman."

Killer Croc was then taken away by several guards. The team still looked shocked at the sight of Killer Croc, and I can't blame them, the dude is scary.

"That reminds me. I really should get my suit cleaned." Joker said letting out another laugh.

"Man, that guy sure is crazy." Wally whispered in my ear. I just gave a small nod.

When we finally arrived outside Intensive Treatment we met Jim Gordon.

"Hey kids, where is Batman?" Jim asked looking for him.

"Not here. We caught him today." I said with a little bit of pride in my voice.

"Good job kids. Keep it up and Batman won't have to do a thing anymore." Jim said with a laugh then went in the other direction.

We continued walking until we where outside the holding cell area for Intensive Treatment.

"Sorry kids, you can't go in there. Staff only." One of the guards said as he closed the metal doors.

We walked over to a glass window that allowed us to see where Joker was being taken.

The guards where taking Joker to his cell when he fell down. I knew something was up then but I thought I was paranoid.

"Get up." A guard yelled try to stand Joker back up.

Joker turned on him and started to strangle him with his with the chain on his handcuffs. Another guard came and undid the cuff and Joker punched him in the face.

Conner punched the glass and I jumped through. I ran towards Joker when I heard him yell 'open it.'

The cells opened and Joker ran through a doorway. After Joker ran through the doorway was blocked by an electric ray. Apparently Joker has someone working on the inside.

I turned to see several thugs that had come out of the cells. Two arrows came then and let out a gas that knocked out the thugs.

I saw the rest of my team run towards me and I turned to see Joker smiling at me through the doorway. He said one thing.

"Welcome to Hell."

**A/N: If you wanna see a certain villain in the story just review the name and I'll try and get them in. The rating will go up next chapter, just a warning. I'm trying to get on the killer side of Joker so if he seems OOC sorry. If you want to see what Scarecrow looks like just Google Arkham Asylum Scarecrow. With that don't flame and goodbye.**


	2. The Land of Extreme

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter like you asked. I still don't know if I want to follow the same story line as Arkham Asylum so you guys tell me, do you want me to follow the same story as AA or an original plot?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman Arkham Asylum.**

Robin POV

After Joker disappeared into the room the rest of my team got to me.

"Dude, what are we suppose to do now? I mean that crazy ass clown is running around the asylum now." Kid Flash said throwing his arms into the air.

"I know KF. We should call Batman, he'll know what to do." I said grabbing my communicator out of my utility belt.

"Hello Batman? You there?" I asked into the communicator. "Great. All we got is static."

"So now what? We obviously can't stay here. The inmates will rip us apart." Artemis said looking around at us.

"Perhaps she is right. Batman has a hard time dealing with these inmates. Maybe it's best if we left..." What ever Aqualad was going to say was cut of by Joker using the speaker.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you. You see that bomb you deactivated back in Gotham wasn't the only one I put out there. If you leave I blow them up, and innocent lives will be lost because of you." The Joker said laughing like the crazed maniac he is.

"Damn..." I heard Red Arrow mumble under his breath.

"Tell me where you are Joker. If you want to kill someone, I'll go up their and you can try killing me." I yelled at the ceiling.

"Rob, no." Kid Flash said grabbing onto my shoulder.

"It's okay, I know what I'm doing." I said shaking off his hand. "Well Joker I'm waiting."

"And I was always taught never to keep a lady waiting." Joker laughed. Man he is pissing me off. "If you want to die so badly, you're going to have to find me first. Have fun, and be sure not to get hurt to badly, I want to kill you myself." The speaker was cut off.

"So I take it we're staying." Superboy said, speaking for the first time.

"We have to. Joker is insane and must be stopped." Batgirl said looking around the room.

"Remember, no civilian identities, Joker is watching, even as we speak." I said putting some of the inmates back in their cells.

Someone came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the face of Aqualad.

"This is your mission. Lead us home alive." Aqualad said, I merely nodded in response.

"Ms. M, link us up." I said finishing locking up the inmates.

'Can everybody hear me.' Miss Martian asked.

'I hear you.' I responded.

'Here.' Red Arrow and Artemis said at the same time. They shared a small glare war.

'I hear you loud and clear Beautiful.' Kid Flash said.

'Yeah.' The rest of the team responded.

'Alright, so we need to come up with a plan to catch the inmates. KF we start with you. Turn into your covert suit.' I said looking over to my best friend.

'On it.' He said fulfilling the order.

'Alright now, this hallway should lead us to more holding cells, but on the way is an execution room. We should check there and see if anything is going on.'

I lead the way as the rest of the team followed. A couple of thugs came out of their cells and tried to attack us, but KF and I quickly stopped them.

I saw a dead guard on the floor as we started walking to the Execution Room. Everyone but Batgirl and I seemed fazed by the body.

"Joker...did this?" Miss Martian asked with tear in her eyes.

"Yeah, where ever he goes a string of dead bodies are bound to be around." I said in almost a whisper.

I turned to see a guard getting up at the end of the hall. "Stay here you guys I'm going to go look at something."

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked as I reached the guard.

"I'm fine. But what happened?" He asked as I helped him onto his feet.

"Joker got out. Do you know where the Execution Room is?"

"Just down the hall. Do you need any help."

"No thanks, I got some help already." I said as I took off running.

"Rob, what's going on?" Red Arrow asked as I got to the team.

"I found the room follow me." I explained as I took of running again.

When we reached the Execution Room, Aaron Cash and another guard were standing in the room looking into a glass window.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked looking out if the glass.

"Zsasz...he has Mike...you gotta help him." A guard pleaded.

"Who is Zsasz?" Superboy asked nobody inparticular.

"He is a serial killer who makes a mark somewhere on his body for everyone of his kills." Batgirl explained.

"Seriously? You guys have one fucked up city." Kid Flash said looking between Batgirl and I.

"How are we going to save Mike Zsasz will kill him if he sees one of you guys." Aaron said looking frantic.

Kid Flash put his googles of his eyes. "Then he won't see me."

KF scooped up Red Arrow and quickly ran up the stairs at the same time Zsasz gave a small shock to the guard.

We continued watching Zsasz until an arrow soared through the air and knocked the switch out of his hand. KF came literally a second later and punched Zsasz unconscious. Once KF and RA opened the door Aaron and the guard quickly rushed in and handcuffed Zsasz.

"Lets get going guys. We have to find the other criminals." I said turning to leave when a voice from the TV stopped me.

"Not so fast Boy Blunder. You see my associate has a little surprise for you kiddies. Oh, and I have another surprise for you kids. My friends from Blackgate Prison are coming to join the party." Joker said smiling widely.

"Stop smiling already you fucking crazy ass clown!" Superboy said looking a little freaked out. Superboy afraid of clowns? Weird.

"Oh, come now Supertween. I'm just having a little bit of fun. Anyways I have to go. I have places to be, people to slaughter." Joker said laughing.

After he cut transmission another one came up. A man was tied to a chair as a woman walked into the view of the camera. Immediately I recognized both of them the man was Warden Sharp, and the woman was none other than Harley Quinn.

"Hey, Boy Blunder, Bratgirl, who are you friends?" Harley asked.

"I'll cut to the chase Harley, you have one chance to give up, or we're coming after you." I said fiercely.

"Tempting, but no can do Bird Boy. We run the asylum now. It's gonna be a really fun night. See ya." Harley said cutting off the transmission.

"Who was that?" KF asked zipping next to me.

"Harley Quinn. Joker's girlfriend." I answered hearing voices down the hall.

"What? Joker can get a girl like that. She was so damn hot!" KF yelled in my ear.

Red Arrow, Superboy, and I face palmed, Batgirl, Miss Martian, and Aqualad all groaned, and Artemis went and smacked KF in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?" KF asked rubbing his now hurting head.

"For being an idiot." Artemis said simply.

Before KF could say anything I cut in. "As much as I love you guys fighting, I would just like to warn you that there are still criminals that we need to stop."

They shared one last glare, then we took off down the hall. We found another guard standing outside of the Decontamination Room.

"My God. What is that stuff?" KF asked looking through the window.

"Joker Toxin. Nobody open the door. If you breath in the gas your almost guaranteed dead." Batgirl explained to everybody.

"Batgirl follow me. We're gonna save those guys." I said, then we shot our grappling hooks into the ceiling then went through the ventilation system to get into the room.

"Robin save the guards hanging off of the rafters. I'll turn on the air purification system." Batgirl commanded.

I nodded and went to do my job. Batgirl quickly turned on the purifier, and helped me get the last of the guards.

I heard crazed laughing coming from the speakers. "Did you find my little present amusing Bird Boy?"

"I'm mused Joker. Now tell me where you are so I can lock you back up, where you belong." I yelled.

"But I'm having so much fun. Why would I ruin this glorious game of Hide-and-Seek by telling you where I am. Ta Ta for now." Joker said cutting of the transmission.

After we checked to see if everyone was alright we quickly left the room and continued running down the hall until we met at a crossroad.

"Which way do we go?" Miss Martian asked looking down both hallways.

Just then a gang of thugs that were wearing Blackgate uniforms came running at us.

Before we started a fight KF grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear.

"Dude, follow me I think I just heard the Warden." KF said then ran down the hall.

"Guys, I gotta follow him. Can you handle this?" I asked. Hearing a collections of 'Yeahs' I ran down the hall to find KF.

Halfway down the hallway KF came running back to me. "Dude, it was him. Give me one of your explosive disks and I can break him free."

I gave him a disk and he ran down the hall again. I quickly followed, not wanting to lose him.

When I got to the place KF said he found him. I saw KF starting to set the disk. I looked into one of the cells and saw the Warden trapped in it. Then I saw distinct handprints and I knew something was wrong.

"KF don't set that explosive!" I yelled trying to stop him, but I was to late, the disk went off and glass went flying everywhere.

'Robin have you found Kid yet?' Aqualad thought through the mental link.

'Yeah, but we have a problem. KF released...' Was all I could get out before a strong force knocked KF and I against a wall.

'Robin are you alright? Who did KF let out?' Red Arrow asked.

'Clayface.'

**A/N: Yeah, Harley and Clayface, man am I feeling nice. Next chapter I will tell you that another villain will be making an appearance, I won't tell you which one so you'll have to wait and see. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorite, it means a lot to me. On that note, have a nice day and review. **


	3. Unwanted Gifts

**HEY YOU WITH THE FACE! Now that I have your attention I would like you to read the AN at the bottom that's about it so disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman Arkham Asylum. **

The Rise of Arkham 3

'Clayface.'

'Will you be able to handle yourselves?' Kaldur asked through the mental link.

'We'll be fine. Just take care of the inmates, and we'll be down their when we're done.'

I ran over to Kid Flash, who was knocked unconscious. He had a small piece of a wall on top of his left arm. It looked as if it would be small enough to move by myself, but still big enough to hurt like a bitch.

"Come here little bird. I just want to play." Clayface taunted.

Clayface extended his arm like a whip and went to hit me in the chest with his fist. I flipped onto his arm and set an explosive. I hopped off of his arm and hit him in the side of the head with an ice disk.

The explosive went off and then the ice disk causing Clayface to be frozen in a loss of part of his body.

I quickly ran over to Kid Flash and put a bostaff under the wall. I extended the bostaff causing the wall to lift enough for me to pull KF out.

As Kid Flash was regaining consciousness, Clayface broke out of the ice, causing shards to pierce my forearm.

Blood quickly started to trickle down my arm. I pulled the shard out and threw it in a random area. I found three shards caught in KF's leg and hip area. I pulled them out and dragged KF behind a stack of boxes.

"KF, dude you have to wake up. Clayface is going to kick our asses if you don't help me." I said shaking my best friend's shoulder.

"Ugh..my head hurts." Kid Flash said opening his eyes. He propped himself up on his shoulders, but he fell back down.

"Here, I've got some pain pills, just lay here a sec." I said looking through a whole in one of the boxes.

I didn't see Clayface but I knew he was just blending in to his surroundings. Sneaky bastard.

"Wally do you think you can stand?"

"I'll check." Wally said standing on his feet. Wally was still a bit groggy, but he was stable enough to stay on his feet without help.

"Good, because Clayface is out their and we need to be prepared for anything. Don't trust anybody that you see, it will most likely be him." I said looking through the hole again.

"So what's the plan?" Kid Flash asked shaking his head.

"Alright, I got one. I want you to distract him while I inject him with this chemical that will put him out long enough to put him in a new cell."

Kid Flash gave a small salute and ran out of from behind the boxes. Immediately a fist came from a corner of the room missing KF by a couple of centimeters.

KF ran in front of Clayface and kicked him in the leg, getting his attention once again. KF then ran over and grabbed a pipe off of the ground and threw it between his eyes.

I took this opportunity to climb into a vent that lead to another vent right over Clayface's head. I slipped down the vent and kicked the covering off of it, causing me to land on Clayface's head. I quickly injected him with the chemical causing him to fall unconscious.

KF and I dragged him to another cell that would hold him long enough for the guards to fix his original one. I hope they don't make us pay for the broken cell.

We found the rest of the team finishing off the inmates that they where fighting before we left. The Joker spent a lot of time putting this together for a reason, I just don't know why yet.

"Hello kiddies. Good old Uncle Joker is just here to say, I'm going to be dropping two gifts off for you real soon. Keep an eye out." Joker said through the intercom. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"What are you talking about you crazy ass clown. Tell me." Red Arrow screamed at nothing in particular.

We walked down a hallway that had bodies scattered all around. We figured the move we followed the bodies the move likely it would be that we find Joker.

We were halfway down the hallway when we heard gunshots ring into the air.

We took cover inside an empty room. It looked to be an office but I wasn't to sure.

'What's going on?' Artemis asked through the mental link.

'I'll check.' I said pulling up my wrist computer.

'What are you doing?' Superboy asked looking over my shoulder. Man, I hate it when people do that.

'I'm trying to see if I can hack into the guard's walky-talky frequency, so we can hear what they are saying to each other.'

I got the signal about ten seconds later. I hooked it up to were all of us could here what was being said.

'We need help the transport loop...Two Face and his friends...broke into the armory...guns...shot...dead...' The line went dead after that.

"Alright we know where Two Face is. Knowing him he is going to try and take over the asylum. We need to stop him before he kills anybody else." Batgirl said giving me an apologetic smile for taking the leadership role.

We arrived at the transport loop we found dead guards and inmates scattered all over creating one giant pool of blood and severed limps.

Ms. M looked like she was about to throw up. While everybody else except Batgirl and me looked deathly pale.

We heard shots ring into the air causing all of us to duck into a pair of holding cells.

'I've got a plan. Kid Flash, try and disarm as many of the guys you can. Ms. M I want you, to help him. The rest of us will stay hidden until you tell us we can come out. Oh, and if Two Face sees you, get out as fast as you can. Don't take you chances with him.' I said giving the two a go signal.

'Oh, wait how will we know which one is Two Face?' Kid Flash asked before heading off.

'Trust me, you'll know.' I said shooing him off once again.

After about two minutes of yelling and gunfire Kid Flash came back and got us.

We ran out and started to take down the thugs. When I turn to punch another thug I saw a familiar figure I never wanted to see again.

"Guys I found a stray, I'm going to go get him." I said before trying to run off. I heard something that stopped me in my tracks though.

"Nobody is leaving, or the girl gets a bullet to the brain." Two Face said holding a gun to Artemis's head.

'I'm going to distract him, Kid when he flips the coin move. Superboy follow close.' I thought through the link.

"Alright Two Face, decide he fate then." I said motioning to his signature coin.

Two Face flipped the coin, but it never came back to his hand because KF ran and took it from the air. When Two Face looked up Superboy went and punched him in the cheek knocking him out cold.

"You guys clean up here, I have to get that stray." I said running down the hallway the figure did a minute ago.

When I came to the next room I saw the figure, Tony Zucco standing next to another figure, the Joker.

"Well look what we have here. It's the Boy Blunder. What took you so long? You about missed the event. It's going to be killer." Joker said the last part with a huge grin.

Joker pulled out a syringe and stabbed Zucco with it. Zucco quickly started to grow bigger and more muscular. He grew until he was about the size of Bane.

"You two play nice now. We still want you to be alive at the party." Joker said getting on top of what seemed to be a conveyer transporter.

"Joker what did you do to him?" I yelled still staring at the thing that used to be my worst nightmare.

"Now if I told you that it would spoil the mystery. Your the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, so figure it out." The Joker said giving out a laugh.

Zucco let out an inhuman roar then charged at me. I dived out of the way causing him to run into the wall behind me.

I jumped onto his head where I did a short handstand then brought my knees down into his stomach.

Zucco let out a roar of pain, then ripped a part of the floor out and threw it at me. I threw an explosive at it giving me an opportunity to slip into the shadows.

Zucco began to look for me by tearing random pieces of equipment out of where they belong. I knew it was going to be a matter of time before he found my hiding spot.

I saw a perch above me, that would give me the element of surprise. I shot my grappling hook into the air. It caught onto the perch and I retracted to hook allowing me to get onto the perch.

I looked down and saw Zucco tearing the equipment out of the ground where I was just hiding. I waited until Zucco was exactly under me, then I jumped down landing onto of his head sending him into a daze.

I kicked Zucco in the head several times before he eventually went down. I looked up at the sound of laughter. The team bust through the door at this time and saw an unconscious monster.

"What are you laughing at Joker we beat both of you 'gifts'. I'm going to bring you in now." I said preparing to go up and get Joker.

"You've only received one of my gifts so far, and it's right their." Joker said pointing to Zucco.

"What about Two Face then." Red Arrow yelled pointing an arrow at the Joker's 'heart'.

"Oh, Harvey, he just wanted to join the party a little early. My real second gift is right behind you." Joker said letting out a maniacal laugh.

We turned around and saw Red Arrow doing the same. 

**In case you didn't get the last part RA was laughing like Joker just wanted to velar that up. Here is an important note I want all of you to read:**

**Hey this is an important notice that I would like you all to read. I've created a second account so those of you who like my stories and don't have accounts can still review. It's name of the account is The HeartProject. Now, I've created the Heart Project to do this, if you want to make a story and you can't figure out how or something like that, I will take you under my wing as you right a one-shot. Now, I really don't plan on taking stories that aren't YJ, but I may make an exception. Right now I have a clinically depressed girl that right now is in a foster home. Don't worry she isn't abused, or sold for money, or anything like that. Her parents just couldn't afford to keep her. Now knowing the type of people that are on this site, I'm not taking any anonymous reviews. I'm not saying all anonymous reviews are bad but, I just don't want to chance it. The Heart Project was made to raise self-esteem, not let self-esteem get crushed by flamers. Plus if someone flames using their account, I can just block that account. After the first person is done with their story I will take another person and the cycle will continue until I can't do it anymore.**

**The Heart Project was made to help kids that need more self-esteem get more of it by getting complements on their story. If some asshole who thinks he is a real hardass comes on and flames a person's story, I won't think twice about blocking you, and getting on your ass about it. The old saying "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Now I'm usually a laid-back guy, but if you piss me off, I don't fucking mess around. I may not even be the one to do it. I may get my friend Lynn to do it, cause you know the saying, "Hell have no fury, like a woman scorned." So don't piss Lynn or me off.**

**Sorry if I came off as rude but I can't stand flamers. I have no respect whatsoever for them. If you want to become a writer for the Heart Project just PM me at at my new account The HeartProject. If you don't have an account just email ****heart_**** or ****.**

**The story of the Heart Program goes like this: While I was looking at my emails I had an email from this 12 year old girl saying that she liked my work and wished she knew how to put a story together. Now usually I like any piece of good feedback but this one made me smile a lot more than usual. So I replied to her right away saying I could teach her how and she said she would love that. She doesn't have an account so I'm going to post it on the new profile. (Before you ask she emailed my real email.) And that my friends is the story. This is a long AN so goodbye.**

**This was a long A/N so with that review** and goodbye.


End file.
